


云海特工队

by Qinzhou



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinzhou/pseuds/Qinzhou





	云海特工队

＊特工逍遥x特工奉天  
＊碟中谍paro，因为看了电影6才有此脑洞，或许会有借鉴的地方，而且特工paro bug多多，尤其是有些幻想未来毫无逻辑的技术，我尽力了但其实都是胡乱脑补，题材试水，并不了解，大概很多不合理的胡扯内容，请勿较真……  
＊依旧尽力搞笑欢乐风  
＊D国＝东瀛 K国＝苦境 不要代入呀～  
＊鬼麒主ooc搞笑猥琐大叔（不  
＊地冥人觉依旧仙魔一人设（不好意思！）……有人地cp倾向，防雷  
＊向某太太和某太太郑重致歉：写文随机凭灵感，《齐谐》这小朋友啥时长大我也不知道

01 听说大片的开头一定要来一场爆炸……

空荡荡的教堂里，雕花的彩色玻璃下，一排排洒满阳光的洁白长凳昭示着神圣与浪漫的结合。  
一位白发苍苍的牧师正为一对新婚夫妇祝福洗礼。做新娘的花容月貌，做新郎的英俊潇洒，佳偶天成，赏心悦目。  
“这位先生，你是否愿意娶这位女士为妻，爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护她，像你爱自己一样。不论她生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于她，直到离开世界---”  
“我愿意。”  
“那这位女士，您---”  
“她愿意。”一身白色西装、挺拔而俊俏的新郎微不可查地皱起眉，悄悄瞥了一眼露出袖子外的半截手表，语气颇不耐烦。  
“好，那么接下来，请你们交换戒指---”  
“啊！”新娘忽然惊叫了一声。雪白的婚纱胸口晕开鲜红的血色，整个人像破碎的布娃娃那样无力地向前倒去----  
就在这万分之一秒的时间内，新郎瞳孔微缩，反应机敏地跳下神坛以躲避牧师的子弹，从被鲜血染红的捧花中抽出小刀，干脆利落地击碎一整片彩色玻璃，跳窗而去。  
无名指上的钻石婚戒忽然闪烁起紫色微光：“我们在三点钟方向，速度汇合。”

\----与此同时，距离乡间教堂几百米远的农舍屋顶阁楼上，默云徽顶着沾满稻草的鸡窝头，抱着一只惊慌扑棱翅膀的母鸡狼狈不堪，不过这并不能影响他气急败坏地怒吼：“大师兄！你就算嫉妒也不能杀人吧！那个女杀手虽然该杀，但她掌握的秘密可不少！你这样我们怎么向领导交代！”  
被默云徽称作大师兄的正是云海特工队队长玉逍遥，此时他正架着狙击枪趴在稻草堆上，嘴里衔着根野草，眯起眼睛透过狙击枪瞄准镜和墙壁上的小孔观察几百米之外的动静。昏暗的环境中，只有他无名指上的翡翠戒指闪烁着信号联通的微光。  
“闭嘴小默云，”他吐了嘴里的野草，站起身快速地拆了那把枪：“你以为我想吗？这是紧急绝密命令，奉天也不知道。”  
默云徽见状也迅速地收起散落一地的各种设备，一边打包还一边不忘吐槽：“原来如此，我还以为你故意手抖呢！毕竟刚刚咱们观赏了二师兄的婚礼那么久，你一直面色不怎么好。”  
玉逍遥一脚踹开阁楼的墙壁，在纷纷扬扬的茅草中回头看了他一眼：“……”  
“真可惜呀，”默云徽意犹未尽：“二师兄第一次结婚，穿身白西装好看得不得了，却被你搞成了凶杀现场，这样搞不好会留下心理阴影的！所以你摸着良心说说，你到底是不是嫉妒了？”  
“放心，你二师兄的人，从里到外早就是我的了，哥犯不着和一个女人争风吃醋，”玉逍遥不要太得意地扔下一句，咬起一把匕首，踩着绳索嗖得一声滑下阁楼，消失在了默云徽的视线中。  
单身狗默云徽：“……操,为什么最后受伤的总是我。”

且说君奉天一边飞奔出教堂一边后悔自己大意忘了带把枪，摘下了胡子的牧师是个青壮年男子，黑洞洞的枪口正瞄准了他奔跑的背影，叩动扳机的手指已经收紧----  
“砰”得一声，牧师双眼上翻，瘫倒在地上。下一秒，君奉天也被一股大力扑倒在地，看清了身上人后，他立即怒了：“你有病啊！怎么回事？！”  
“乖，别看，”玉逍遥使了巧劲按住君奉天挣扎的手脚，一手捂住了他的眼睛，然后低下头轻柔地叼住了他的唇。  
唇齿纠缠的刹那，离他们不远处的教堂忽然爆炸！刺目耀眼的烈焰熊熊燃烧，焚风猎猎，疯狂吹起两人的衣摆，灼热得碾过每一寸裸露的皮肤。  
君奉天毫无畏惧，只顾着与玉逍遥争夺着唇齿间一丝丝滚烫的空气，一边对玉逍遥抱着他替他挡飞散的玻璃渣的行为有些不爽，轻轻咬了口他的舌尖。  
“嘶……”爆炸平息后玉逍遥才撑起身子，审视着身下一个月不见的师弟兼情人那张令他魂牵梦绕的脸，又忍不住低下头去----然而君奉天一手盖住他的嘴，一手反扣他的手腕用了三分力轻轻一错，再屈起膝盖一顶，摆脱了他的束缚。  
“呜呜呜奉天你好过分！”玉逍遥抱着根本没在疼的手腕假哭，趴在地上耍赖不起来了。  
正好开车来接应两位师兄的默云徽看见了地上那位对着他各种欺压对着二师兄就各种哭唧唧撒娇粘人的大师兄：“……”  
此时，他家大师兄正抱着他家二师兄纤长优美的小腿。  
其实他挺佩服他家二师兄忍着没有一脚踹下去。  
“起来。”  
“不要，奉天亲我一口才有力气起来。”  
君奉天一脸冷漠：“那你就自己待在这和这个死人作伴吧。”  
“不要啊奉天，我们说好的生同寝死同穴呢？你就忍心让这个丑陋的男人陪着师兄？”  
一边的默云徽忍不住了：“二师兄别理他，咱们走，一会清洁小队来了让他们把大师兄一道清了。”  
结果他家二师兄没理他，自顾自地蹲下吻了吻某人的额头---然后就被预谋已久的双手扯住领带拉了下去。  
默云徽立马条件反射地捂住自己的眼睛：“你们两个什么时候能注意一点场合啊！我还未成年---不我刚刚成年好不好！！”  
然而他一双手哪里够堵住自己的七窍，不得不听见君奉天在不远处吼道：“靠玉逍遥你摸哪里！”  
“小哥哥野战来不来？”玉逍遥欠揍的声音带着挑逗。  
崩溃的默云徽忍不住飙了女高音：“我才不会告诉你们其实我们还有一个小时的撤离时间！！我更不想承认周围五米之内除了我之外就没有别的能够围观的活人了！！”  
君奉天这时正是趴在玉逍遥身上的姿势：“……”  
玉逍遥吹了声口哨：“那时间应该够。”  
“野战……那么刺激的吗？”君奉天似笑非笑，挑衅地用膝盖顶了顶玉逍遥的下腹部。  
玉逍遥警告道：“别勾引我啊，我一个月没见你了，一点就炸。”  
君奉天活动了下手腕：“老样子，先打一场吧。”  
听了这话，玉逍遥一愣：他原来真没这个打算，可是既然君奉天都这么说了他哪里能忍----“你真是轻狂太甚，”他刮了刮身上那小子的鼻子，然后一招擒拿手起势：“来吧。”

三十分钟后。  
君奉天仰面躺在地上，鼻尖一层汗水，大口喘气。  
“进步不错，”玉逍遥用一手扣着他的双手压在头顶，另一手轻柔地拨开汗湿的留海，帮他别到耳后：“但是师兄终究是师兄呀。”  
君奉天不服气地哼了声。  
“别听他的二师兄，你枪法比他好！”旁观已久的默云徽忽然冒出一句。  
结果他被两位师兄齐声怼了：“小默云你为什么还不回避！”  
好吧，他这才知道这压根就是两位大佬的情趣。  
\----不过刚刚真的是神仙打架，要是他每次都能偷师就好了。默云徽一边内心愧疚对不起男神，一边砰得一声关上车门，努力抹去自己的存在感。  
“好啦他走了，”玉逍遥轻笑了声，“奉天你也可以不用那么害羞了。”  
“你哪只眼睛看见我害羞了？”君奉天白了他一眼，刷拉一声扯下皮带，然后抬起小腿扣在玉逍遥的小臂上。  
随意而淡定，骄傲而漂亮。熟练与默契，带着渴望的无言邀请，说不出得勾人。  
难得师弟乖巧而顺从地躺在身下，玉逍遥哪里能忍。他温热的手掌贴着君奉天的大腿根，隔着薄薄的西装裤布料，轻车熟路地揉搓，不一会，便使得那边湿漉漉一片，十分显眼。  
君奉天难耐地挣了挣，果然还是脸红了。  
“奉天，”玉逍遥欣赏着他脸上难得的艳色，故意停了手：“你刚刚是不是牵了那个女人的手了？”  
“滚，别打岔，”君奉天显然最烦在享受的时候玉逍遥故意不给他：“你怎么像女人一样爱吃醋！”  
“我该不该吃醋你自己知道，”玉逍遥一边说着一边褪下他的裤子，有些咬牙切齿：“当初派你去做这个潜入任务就是个错误，教堂的炸弹又不是我埋的。”  
君奉天看入他眼里压抑的疯狂神色，稍稍坐起身揽住他，笨拙地亲了亲他的眼角。  
玉逍遥抓着他衬衫领子的手骤然收紧，像抱团取暖的小动物一样，下巴尖搁在君奉天凑过来的肩膀上委屈地磨蹭。  
“算了，习惯吧。”  
他们拥抱彼此，如同狂热的信徒在脆弱的生命面前寻找着慰藉。

玉逍遥率先咬上了君奉天的下巴，咬破的皮肤流出了血。君奉天早已习惯：特工对血的味道非常敏感，每次玉逍遥害怕失去他时，都会以这种方式确认他的真实存在。  
唔，果然这家伙还是有些失控----身后被两根手指直接进入的时候，他不由得想。  
“奉天今天穿白西装真好看……”玉逍遥果然又开始闹，他把君奉天抱起来，让他趴坐在自己的肩膀上，两根手指一深一浅熟练而富有节奏地开拓着熟悉的蜜穴。  
君奉天一手紧抓着他衣摆的布料，牙齿咬在他肩头，无暇回答，只能发出抗议的呜咽。  
玉逍遥另一只手上沾着君奉天的精液，此时也缓缓伸到他背后，沿着脊椎骨一路色情地抚摸，直到某个幽深的凹陷处，忽然猛地一起插入。  
虽然有了精液润滑，但四根手指的入侵还是让君奉天叫出了声。  
……没有玉逍遥的那玩意儿大，但是四种不同方向的碾磨和按压、探索和挑逗还是有够他受的。  
玉逍遥吻了吻君奉天有些失神的眼睛：“正戏还没开始呢，放松一点，好久没做了，你好紧。”  
他终究还是心疼爱人，抽出一只手开始配合着律动揉捏臀瓣，还时不时问君奉天疼不疼。  
但君奉天没忘了他们只有半小时，推了推玉逍遥的肩膀，自己主动躺下了：“没时间了，快点进来吧。”  
玉逍遥叹息一声，双手抚摸他的肩头到胳膊，然后轻轻一翻将君奉天的上衣干脆利落地脱下，揉成团塞到他嘴里：“那你会痛，忍着点。”  
\----他还能估计君奉天的面子，知道他不希望让默云徽听见。  
君奉天偏过头，玉逍遥看见那有些水泽的翠眸里倒映着美丽的天光，然后那精致的脸庞轻轻点了点。  
下一秒，玉逍遥架起君奉天两根白嫩嫩的大腿长驱直入。  
长久的训练生活，让君奉天的双腿匀称漂亮又富含力量。这人皮肤是天生的白，腿上肌肤细腻柔软，让人一摸觉得凝脂那样滑，但内里其实是紧实的肌肉，一脚能踹破砖墙的力量。玉逍遥一直觉得这一点非常神奇，最后只能解释成是上天赐予他的宝贝。  
“放松……适应了吗？”他轻柔地吻过那因为被身体进入而微微颤抖的大腿根。  
不用他啰嗦，君奉天自觉地分开双腿到最大，咬着牙闭上眼睛努力习惯破开自己的巨物，依靠回想上一次玉逍遥带给他的欢愉来忍受一开始进入的痛苦。  
君奉天身体的韧性，令所有参加训练的师兄弟们刮目相看，因此玉逍遥自然是不担心。只是君奉天身下宛如初次承欢那么紧的恢复力，就是只有玉逍遥一个人痛并快乐着体会的秘密了。  
玉逍遥几乎用所有的理智来克制自己不立即疯狂地索要身下人----仅仅是嵌在这个人身体里，感受着火热的肠壁和仿佛再也无法深入的干涩，仿佛堵塞捅破了一半还没有到底的水管那样不上不下。对内里澎湃而汹涌的热情的渴望，使得灵魂化成尖锐的锥子，在头盖骨疯狂冲撞。  
他只能把恍恍惚惚的意识放在君奉天身上。  
完美的白皙的身体没在翠绿丛草之中，额头汗湿，本来淡色的嘴唇分开张合，居然透出一点嫣红。毫无保留地向他展示着的赤裸的胸膛上，黑色细绳挂着项链护身符一样的东西，玉逍遥知道那上面写着他的名，背面还有一根1小时之内致死的毒针，用来自杀----一旦使用之后项链便会化为粉末，以免暴露身份。  
这便是生死相许了。  
多么神奇啊，玉逍遥不由得想，当初年少轻也是什么都看不上，怎么也想不到自己居然会向一个男人屈膝求爱。而君奉天从来骄傲得能上天，怎么居然就应了他，在他身下勉勉强强地收敛了翅膀……  
君奉天扯过玉逍遥的项链吻了吻，咬着衬衫发出呜呜的声音。玉逍遥和他心有灵犀，当然能听懂。  
“逍遥……快些，动吧。”  
他是故意的，每次在这种时候叫玉逍遥的名，都能使他濒临失控的边缘。  
“你真是……”玉逍遥闭眼笑了笑，干脆舍了双腿，提起君奉天的腰，使得他大半身腾空，由上而下地狠狠操干起来。  
“唔！”眼角划过畅快的泪水，君奉天屈起腿勉力勾住玉逍遥的腰，跟上他的频率一起沉沦。

三十分钟后，默云徽和两位师兄面对面坐在飞速奔驰的面包车后箱，努力降低着自己的存在感，直着眼睛意图忘记“有伤风化”四个字儿怎么写。  
“嗯……”他家男神用鼻子发出一声带着不太正常的颤音的低吟，推开埋首在自己脖子上毛茸茸的脑袋：“你适可而止了啊……”  
然后默云徽眼睁睁看着他们并没有适可而止，而是又交换了一个啧啧有声的热吻，分开时带出长长的银丝和意犹未尽的叹息。  
君奉天红着眼睛偏头看窗外，双手摸索着扣自己的衬衫领子扣了三遍，才发觉扣子已经掉了，然后尴尬地披上了玉逍遥递过来的风衣。  
默云徽觉得风衣真的很适合他男神，就是那种肩膀不是很窄也不是很宽、细腰窄臀的K国男人典型，长长的衣摆一裹只露出线条优美的小腿，神秘又风流----很好，完全看不出被他那混蛋大师兄欺负过的样子嘛。  
\----要知道，刚刚他家大师兄横抱着他家二师兄整个人踢开车门的时候，他差点把自己的眼珠挖出来凉拌拌吞下去。  
“咳咳……”看吧，他家男神连咳嗽也是那么好听，只是下巴上一块红色的可疑印记很煞风景。  
“奉天，”玉逍遥立马关心道：“你还好吗？哪里不舒服？”  
“你以为张开腿被男人上半小时会很舒服吗？”君奉天冷冷道。  
“每次都这样，你明明就很享受。”玉逍遥轻声嘟囔。  
这段对话引起了默云徽和司机连续不断更加疯狂的咳嗽。  
“怎么了，你们都感冒了吗？”君奉天疑惑道。  
而玉逍遥的关注点则是：“卧槽前座开车的兄弟你谁？”  
默云徽简直心累：“你一看见二师兄就警觉性大幅下降啊，我都在这边坐了这么久了，不然你以为我们的车还能自动驾驶？”  
正在此时，司机回过头来，那张白发苍苍络腮胡的脸孔，赫然便是刚刚的那位牧师。  
“你们好呀。”低沉沙哑的男声。  
君奉天问默云徽：“原来是他吗？”  
“本来应该是，后来没用到，”默云徽摊摊手，“我也是刚刚才知道。”  
玉逍遥盯着那人的眼睛看了一会，然后忽然靠上车厢笑了：“非常君，你的美瞳不到位啊。”  
“是还没出师，”年老的牧师换上了一把年轻温润的嗓音，“对了，我现在是你们小组成员。”  
“不够义气啊，调回来都没跟我说一声，”玉逍遥不知想到了什么，吹了声流氓哨：“你不会一直躲在美妆大师家里偷师吧？”  
“你有资格说我吗好友，”非常君笑了笑，“一年不见，你把咱们老师的儿子都吃到手了吗？我刚刚忍受你们很久了。”  
君奉天正拧眉思考，并没有理会他们的斗嘴，认真地问非常君说：“你早就潜伏着了吧，杀死新娘的任务是你上报的？为什么？我接到的命令仅仅是接近她。”  
“当然，”非常君叹了口气：“因为她已经遭受邪染了。”  
此言一出，后车厢忽然安静下来。  
玉逍遥也不再聒噪，一脸凝肃，揉了揉额角：“所以，我们的敌人，那个邪染，到底是什么玩意儿。”  
“还没有大面积投放的生物病毒，”非常君转了个弯，驶上颠簸小道：“这是K国官方最新的资料。邪染病毒来历成迷，我们的特工传回的资料显示其一直在测试试验阶段，直到我们最近听说D国的一个代号为八岐的邪/教/组织意图在K国投放病毒，将整个K国改造成他们的试验田……所以我们的任务，就是在这个邪教团伙投放病毒之前，截得并销毁病毒样本。”  
非常君话音刚落，后车厢的桌子上就浮现出透明的操作面板，玉逍遥站起来扫描了瞳孔之后，机械女声伴随着两张浮现的人脸照片响起：“我们得到准确消息，48小时之后，代号为御天者和鬼麒主的犯罪分子即将在D国交易邪染病毒样品……”  
“等等，”默云徽打断说：“D国，是我理解的那个大半个地球之外的D国吗？”  
“准确的来说是大约16万公里之外的那个没错，”非常君说：“抓紧了朋友们……我们可能要----赶飞机！”  
他一句说完，忽然猛踩油门，车速一下子飙上了两百，指示针弯曲成了一个销魂的弧度。  
车后完全没准备的三人跌跌撞撞地扶住桌子，眼睁睁看着看似温文尔雅的非常君疯狂飙车，跟着一架已经开始滑行的飞机穷追猛赶。  
\----面包车离地飞起，带起大量尘土飞扬，险险落在飞机敞开的后机箱跑道上，火星四溅，刺耳哀鸣。  
下一秒，飞机起飞了。  
“呼……”默云徽从车上跳下来，惊魂未定：“自从加入特工小组之后，我忽然发现自己的人生真是天天有惊喜。”  
“过奖过奖，”非常君笑眯眯地从驾驶座走出，淡定地摘下雪白的手套，一脚踩在地上：“这车摔坏了，记得向保险公司要钱。”

02 还有30秒天花板就会掉下来……

20个小时后，D国某地下街。  
一群双眼闪闪发光的女性生物正自以为隐蔽地举着手机拍摄着在某种女性向漫画前逗留的两位帅哥。  
卡通T恤和修身牛仔裤，半挂在耳朵上松松垮垮的耳机，像是哪个大学跑出来的年轻学生。手长腿长令人垂涎，颜值很能打。  
两位惹眼的帅哥低头凑在一处。令人激动的是，一个正揽着另一个的肩膀，还共用同一副耳机！虽然说着听不懂的外语，但那神情语气有够宠溺和暧昧，女孩子们看得心都要化了。  
“啧啧啧，”玉逍遥翻开一页十八禁小漫画，把君奉天揽近了点：“你瞧瞧这个动作多不科学？难度太高了吧？你受得住吗？”  
“这次的后勤是谁，默云徽吗？”君奉天根本懒得理他：“为什么我们是通讯器只有一副耳机？他越过越回去了吗？”  
“八岐的人在这附近设置了高级磁场干扰，我们只能用最原始的方式，”非常君的声音伴着沙沙响从耳机中传来：“而且你们两个这次只是跟踪定位鬼麒主，根本没难度好吧。好了时间差不多了，开始任务吧。”  
玉逍遥随手将装样子的蓝牙耳机扯成两半，塞给了君奉天一只，然后两人默契地分头消失在人群中。  
君奉天挑开印有夸张动漫人物的门帘，往更下层的卖场走去，玉逍遥则猫到一扇小门前撬了锁，翻进了配电间。他打开一个小匣子替换了芯片，然后提示听筒另一端的人：“小默云。”  
“啊，你知道地下街的监控怎么黑吗？”一百米外的一辆面包车里，默云徽问身边正在吃瓜子儿的非常君。  
非常君摊手表达了无奈：“技术人员旷工了，我又不是技术人员。”  
玉逍遥的声音透过扬声器播放出来，隐隐透着要你何用的痛心疾首：“小默云，不要告诉我你不会。”  
默云徽心里拔凉：“啊，那个，大师兄……我还是个实习生啊！”  
玉逍遥恨铁不成钢：“连麦问你二师兄。”  
与此同时，君奉天走下台阶，眼前琳琅满目，是动漫爱好者的狂欢圣地。  
“不用了，我听见了，默云徽你仔细听着……”  
默云徽感激涕零：“二师兄你不愧是我男神！为什么你什么都会！我要粉你一辈子啊！”  
他忘记了通讯器是联通的，所以立即听见他大师兄威胁的哼声：“你不知道了吧，奉天本来是云海的顶级黑客。”  
默云徽感觉自己的粉证在燃烧：“那怎么会出外勤？！”  
君奉天闲闲走过泳装美女和锁链美少年之间，一边装作无意地四顾一边淡淡地说：“对啊，我为了谁。”  
“为了我，”玉逍遥立即很不客气地领受了：“奉天，我真的好爱你。”  
“嗯。”  
“那么冷淡啊，好歹说一句你爱不爱我？”  
“……”默云徽看了看身边吃瓜吃得津津有味的非常君：“我可以向组织申请以后把他们俩的通讯频道分开吗？”  
“技术层面上来说没问题，”非常君专业化地说，“不过考虑到他们俩的后台关系，你的实践成功率大概是0％。”  
不过接下去也由不得默云徽再抱怨什么，因为只是一瞬之间，他的电脑屏幕上跳出了这条地下街的所有实时监控，他立即和非常君一起全神贯注地寻找起目标人物来。

墙壁上挂着一张海报。  
君奉天站在前面盯着它看。  
忽然身后一只手搭住他的肩头，然后是黏黏糊糊的抱怨：“好看吗？你不会喜欢看这个吧？”  
看到这一幕时，玉逍遥其实挺有危机感。这海报并没有什么问题，君奉天盯着海报看也没什么问题，问题是这海报上画着个丰乳肥臀衣着暴露的美女----这就很有问题了。他甚至忍不住脑补君奉天和那些宅男一样悄悄戴着耳机窝在电脑前为一些声线软萌的妹子如痴如狂流口水的样子……  
那真是不堪设想。  
“……你希望我喜欢看什么？”  
“肌肉猛男？呃……或者至少是比我差一点的那种美少年？”玉逍遥看见君奉天的视线灼热地粘着那张海报，难得严肃地忧心忡忡道：“奉天，今天你跟我说实话！我以前都没问过你……你不会是为了我才……”  
“……”君奉天瞥了他一眼让他自己体会。  
看见奉天已经把手伸向海报的玉逍遥小心翼翼地问：“奉天，你的性取向是……男吗？”  
“不是。”君奉天君奉天掏出折叠小刀，戳破了海报上美女的胸衣。  
“！！！”玉逍遥慌张道：“那你……”  
“我也不喜欢女的，”君奉天眯起眼睛观察了会那破洞后面的密码锁，然后无比熟练地从玉逍遥胸前的口袋里掏出解码器，一边心不在焉地说：“性取向是你……可以了吧？”  
“可以，非常可以，”玉逍遥心满意足，因此语气难得温柔地对默云徽说：“不用看监控了，我们找到鬼麒主了。”  
与此同时，君奉天推开了海报后的暗门。正对门的整片墙壁上画着一只巨大的鬼麒麟。

“哇哦。”默云徽通过别在玉逍遥领子上的纽扣摄像机观察室内，忍不住向放下瓜子儿开始喝茶的非常君表达了自己的心情：“原来恐怖分子的巢穴长成这样啊。哇，他们审美真的好差，哪有挂一墙手枪做墙纸的。”  
“不然呢，”非常君平静地微笑着，“挂人血骨头吗？我倒是有见过，要不要给你形容一下？”  
默云徽把自己缩成一团，咬牙切齿：“靠，你们能不能不要一个个都跟大师兄学得那么恶劣！”

与此同时，密室之中，君奉天和玉逍遥确认了这间屋子毫无玄机，面面相觑。  
“你听到什么了吗？”君奉天忽然警觉。  
“什么？我只听到小默云又在嚼舌根黑我。”  
“门。”  
两人一起看向被他们虚掩着的门。  
玉逍遥赶忙走上前触摸门把---门居然已经被从外面锁上了。  
“是鬼麒麟的双眼发射的投影，误导了我们的视觉---”君奉天话音未落，密室内忽然漆黑一片。  
老套戏码，瓮中捉鳖，恐怖分子的恶趣味。  
君奉天从绷紧的牛仔裤边沿抽出袖珍手枪，砰砰两声射灭了他们唯一的光源----鬼麒麟的双眼。  
“哇奉天你干嘛！”玉逍遥抱住自己瑟瑟发抖，这  
“那对眼睛是监视器。”君奉天言简意赅地说，“不排除这个房间还有声音监控。”  
“不愧是云海赫赫有名的外勤技术员呀，君奉天。”经过变声器处理的男声阴沉又诡谲，咯咯笑道：“鬼者倒是有点舍不得让你去死了……”  
君奉天完全没理会他，随手抄起墙上挂着的重型狙击枪对着门扫射。  
玉逍遥阻止不及哭笑不得：“奉天，有炸药怎么办。”  
狙击枪里并没有子弹。  
君奉天不承认自己的冲动行为，心情不好地将那万把块的枪往地上一扔，啧了一声：“凉拌。”  
“让鬼者来好心地提醒你们一下，”天花板上唠叨的男声又响起了，“这间房里只有一把枪有一颗子弹，只有那颗子弹射进0.5毫米的门锁才能开门……还有三十秒的时间，天花板就会落下来……君奉天，鬼者好心地计算了一下你的射击速度和正确选中手枪的概率，发现成功率只有1%，如果你没有第三只手的话……顺便一说，你的射击速度确实惊人呐，我很欣赏你哦。”  
他说这一段又臭又长的话时，玉逍遥正双手试枪，顺便偏头认真对君奉天说：“奉天，我觉得这人对你图谋不轨，离他远点。”  
“喂喂喂你们没事吧？我们收到鬼麒主好心的警告了，默云徽正在帮你们黑系统，大概需要那个……十分钟的时间，所以不要慌张啊，”非常君的声音从通讯器传来，君奉天不堪其扰，直接扔地上踩碎了。  
玉逍遥：“……”  
他恰好看见他这位极品宝贝师弟眯起眼睛端枪射击的样子，面部肌肉不带一丝抽搐，姿势标准挺拔，赏心悦目。  
还有十秒钟。  
君奉天拧起眉，往墙上一摸，却没摸到枪把。  
地上哗啦一声，却是玉逍遥踢开了什么金属物件。  
“给，最后一把，”玉逍遥把冰凉的东西递到他手里。  
\----在刚刚二十秒的时间里，玉逍遥把剩下的枪全拆开来检查了一遍。  
“鬼麒主先生似乎不太信任我的射击技术呢，” 玉逍遥抱着脑袋笑眯眯说，“所以我还是不要让他失望了才好。来吧，老婆，咱俩的命都在你手上了。”  
君奉天难得没有反抗他的调戏，一枪射进锁眼----特殊的子弹燃烧门锁，伴随着一阵刺鼻烟味，房门开启了。

03 八岐的消息我是用半只手黑的……

“这究竟是怎么一回事！”默云徽悲愤地扯了扯自己身上的鲜红色印花布料，发现严格来说它的大小并不能盖住他一半的体表面积。  
“我们小队的颜值普遍偏高，”非常君愉快地说，“这是最好的方法。”  
“啊到位了到位了，”玉逍遥的声音跟着传来，“小默云你腿好白啊，别遮别遮。”  
“我去，”默云徽惊恐地抱住自己，有一种随时随地被监控的感觉：“大师兄你在哪里？”  
然后他就看见头顶的室内阳台上一个光着上半身的脱衣舞男热情地向他招了招手：青杂绿的和风披肩，边沿绣着樱花朵朵，扣有臂环的双手举着两把扇子，风情万种。  
辣、辣眼睛啊！  
默云徽如同遇见强光一样捂住自己的眼睛，但架不住玉逍遥的声音从耳边传来：“小默云你不行啊，这姿势不够妖娆。不过其实你走青涩风也可以？你身材还可以，属于偏瘦的类型，腿的线条挺好看的……”  
默云徽听他越说越往危险的方向发展，毛骨悚然：“大、大师兄，你怎么那么熟练！不会对这方面……”  
“嗯？”玉逍遥带笑地应了声。  
默云徽一巴掌拍上自己的脑袋：什么对这方面有兴趣啊！他本来就喜欢男人好吗！  
“哥的性取向二十五年没变了你不知道吗？”他家大师兄果然加上了一句。  
默云徽这才后知后觉地寻找起他家二师兄来。  
当然，他很轻易地顺着众人的目光找到了君奉天的位置：

犯罪啊。

默云徽立马把这罪责全数安排到他家大师兄头上：怎么可以把穿成这样的二师兄放出来呢！  
他家男神一身蓝紫色的和服，领口却偏偏开到了肚脐，露出若隐若现的胸膛和腰腹。披在肩上的樱花披风似乎是想要遮盖赤裸的脖颈一块，却故意地半遮半掩。长发披肩，部分扎起来，束以金钗绶带。而仿佛是恶意施了暗红色泽的薄唇配上略微疏离淡漠的神色，无端妖娆。  
君奉天托起一杯五颜六色的鸡尾酒，眼里倒映着光怪陆离的光影，暗淡的光线中，酒色与眸色像漂浮的泡泡，梦幻而美丽。  
浑然没有发现一整个地下酒吧的男人和女人都在偷窥自己。  
默云徽眼睁睁看着这两个有对象的队友自顾自魅惑天成，几乎要抓狂：谁来告诉他为什么作为一个特工还要学习扮演男性特殊服务提供者！这超出了他的工作范围好吧！  
“喂喂喂玉逍遥你干嘛，”非常君焦急的声音忽然响起，“不要擅离职守好吗？你下什么楼？鬼麒主马上就要出来了！”  
默云徽定睛一看，玉逍遥不知道什么时候已经站在了君奉天身后，两人黏在一起不知道说些什么。

“小哥哥，你好漂亮，今晚跟我过夜好吗？”玉逍遥顺着留海摸上君奉天的侧脸，演得煞有介事。  
“好啊，”君奉天回头对他笑了下，“只要你喝下这三杯酒。”  
玉逍遥就着他的手闻了下他酒杯里颜色奇特的液体：“奉天，你越来越重口味了啊。”

另一边，非常君叫天天不应，居然亲自上阵了。  
然后默云徽就看见一个西装领结干干净净、托着托盘的侍者出现在二楼阳台上，笑得纯良无害。  
默云徽：非常君那么黑的吗？所以我们为什么要穿这些羞耻的的布料啊啊啊！

十分钟后，一个戴着麒麟面具的男人从更下层走上来。  
玉逍遥端起酒杯，直接朝他走去。  
“大师兄？？”远处的默云徽慌了：“你做啥？”  
“鬼麒主早就发现我们的存在了，有区别吗？”君奉天好心地回了他一句，站起身往相反方向走去。

一根细细的金烟枪抵着男人咽喉最柔软的部位，君奉天慢慢拧开烟枪头，露出尖锐的麻醉针，然后眯起眼重复了一遍：“东西放进酒杯里。”  
被云海情报网判定为御天者的男人神情流露一丝慌乱，犹豫了一会，将一颗指甲盖大小的药丸扔进了酒杯里。  
君奉天从宽大袖口口中伸出纤细手臂，姿势优美专业地摇了摇那酒杯，液体立即结冰，冻住了其中的药丸。  
“多谢你了。”长针刺入，男人立刻委顿在地。  
“玉逍遥，”他一边把昏睡的男人交给默云徽一边问：“鬼麒主也是假的吗？”  
“很遗憾，”酒吧另一边的玉逍遥无聊地抛接着麒麟面具：“我现在很想知道这段时间谁是我们小队的情报负责员，非常君你给我老实交代，不要装作下线！”

“御天者”仅仅是一个贩卖摇头丸的小流氓，默云徽整整审问了三遍才把他送到警局。  
屋子的另一边，玉逍遥正拿着非常君的手机打电话。  
“对，他们这次的交易信息是我提供的，”电话另一头的男人悠雅地说：“有什么问题吗？”  
“十七号你还好意思说，你给我们的讯息是错的！”  
“啊，那真不好意思，”男人悠然说：“八岐的消息我是用半只手黑的，不小心出了一点小差错。”  
由于开的免提，所以这句话立即引来了非常君的吐槽：“哪来的半只手。”  
“不怪他，”君奉天盯着布满密密麻麻的代码的电脑屏幕说：“八岐的内部系统至少有100个以上的技术人员全天操控着，我们人手太少。”  
默云徽则是惊为天人：“半只手！大佬你是怎么办到的！求带带我啊！”  
他忽然发现自己身边藏龙卧虎，于是很好奇地对非常君问出了自己一直疑惑的问题：“所以前辈你主要负责的是……？”  
“我主要负责行政工作，比如应付领导，还有通讯设备和精密仪器。”非常君官方地回答。  
“别听他的，”玉逍遥在一边揭露说：“瓜的最大作用在于善于飙车技巧，他什么都能飙。只有你想不到的，没有他飙不了的。”  
默云徽想起两天前那场车赶飞机的生死时速，信服得不得了：“哇，那宇宙飞船能飙吗？”  
“下次试试。”非常君微笑着说。

04 邪染根本不是生物病毒……

三个小时后，K国。  
一条充满异域风情的旅游街上，浓妆艳抹的吉普赛女郎抚摸着自己妖娆的橘色长发，抬头向两位客人展示他眼角的烟熏妆：“要算命吗？”  
“我问姻缘。”玉逍遥说。  
“我问财运。”君奉天说。  
结果算命的不假思索道：“你，妻管严。你，人财两空。”  
“嘿，”玉逍遥揽住君奉天的肩膀：“那我们俩一起呢？”  
“如遭火焚。”吉普赛女郎张开红艳的樱桃小口，不屑地吐出一句。  
“好友你暴露了。”非常君不知道什么时候冒了出来，笑吟吟道。

“鬼麒主不知什么时候和御天者完成了交接，现在已经带着病毒来到了K国，我们推测他投放生物病毒的首选场所便是云海市第一医院。”  
“所以我们是在为保卫自己的家乡而战了，而且邪染还属于保密阶段，我们和几位领导是唯一知情的人员。”  
“他们都不知道自己处在多么危险的情况下，这就是我们的工作啊……”默云徽趴在车窗上看着熟悉的商业街和熙熙攘攘的人群感叹道。

云海市第一医院。  
玉逍遥刚进门就瞥见了那抹熟悉的身影。  
“怎么样，这个鬼麒主是真货吗？”  
“匹配度很高。”地冥听起来很心不在焉的声音传来。  
“疫苗科门口到位。”君奉天正坐在候诊椅上守株待兔。  
“我，为什么我要扮做病号？”默云徽站在挂号窗口前欲哭无泪。  
“这是我家表弟，他肚子疼，”非常君温和地对挂号员介绍说：“看看应该挂什么科？麻烦您了。哦对了，其实他还有点发烧，再帮我挂一下儿科好了。”  
默云徽：“……”

“张开嘴，啊……”  
默云徽手撑膝盖，乖乖地伸出了舌头。  
“我跟他到了住院部，他进了一间病房，”玉逍遥那边传来风声和走路声。  
“嗯，我看见了。”非常君留默云徽应付医生，装作不经意地走到诊室窗口的绝佳观察点，掏出微型望远镜。  
“他在病房里待了多久？事不宜迟，你快点进去。”君奉天一边转移位置一边烦躁地说。  
“我也觉得---”玉逍遥推门而入，发现病房内空空如也，心内一慌，却耳闻子弹破空而来，机敏躲过----  
鬼麒主翻着窗户跳进了下一层楼。  
“站住，不许跑！”玉逍遥情急之下借用了警察叔叔的台词，单手撑着窗台跟着翻了下去。  
然后云海第一医院的住院部今日就上演了一场大片一般的你追我赶。  
“对不起护士小姐姐，”玉逍遥一边狂奔带起前台的报表飞扬一边歉意地笑：“他抢了我钱包，里面有我和我老婆的蜜月照。前面的朋友对不起让让啊，我追小偷！”  
“没有这种东西，”君奉天立马在小队的通讯中发声了：“你在哪幢住院楼？”  
“2号西边，靠---”一个刚刚做完手术的老人家被退出来的当儿，玉逍遥紧急刹车原地慢跑，不防鬼麒主的身影消失在转角。  
他喘着气，风一般掠过一间间又哭又笑的病房，轻咬着唇，揪紧了心。  
生与死在交错，穿着白大褂的医生一脸疲惫地清洗着手上的鲜血，浑然没有发现有人飞奔过他的身侧。  
鬼麒主跑到走廊尽头，打开了窗户。玉逍遥正巧打开了他对面的窗子，隔着一条窄窄的天井，眼睁睁看着鬼麒主从容地翻窗而下----“后会有期！”  
\----鬼麒主所在的一侧有室外楼梯，玉逍遥的窗下则是光滑的墙壁，六楼之下的小道空无一人。  
鬼麒主似是十分得意，坐在楼梯扶手上挑衅一般，直接滑了下去。  
六楼阳台的风吹动玉逍遥额前一撮跳脱的发，他深吸了一口气----  
“不许动！”  
是君奉天的声音。  
君奉天从楼梯的隐蔽点走出，用枪抵住鬼麒主的后脑。  
所有的紧张和慌乱一扫而空，玉逍遥忍不住嘴里一溜：“老婆你真是好样的。”  
“滚，速度下来。”

玉逍遥绕到刚刚鬼麒主的位置，趾高气昂地学着他坐在扶手上滑了下来。  
“我并没有携带你所说的病毒，”鬼麒主正气定神闲地重复着。  
君奉天从他身上搜出一管透明的药剂，上面写着“邪染病毒”。  
“……”  
“不是？”玉逍遥仔细地观察了一下那玩意儿：“还有人把邪染病毒贴标签写出来的？”  
赶到的非常君把那一小管液体放进了特殊仪器：“唔，含有碳水化合物……是2，3，4，5，6-五羟基己醛。”  
“说人话。”玉逍遥不耐烦地揉揉眉。  
“它的俗称是葡萄糖，”非常君说完，小心翼翼地拧开瓶盖，优雅地灌了下去：“唔，浓度还是高了点。”  
“哈哈哈，”鬼麒主在一边笑道：“别白费功夫了，因为邪染……已经被投放了！”  
“你说什么？”君奉天架在他脖子上的匕首一抖，不小心划出一道血痕。  
疯狂的恐怖分子仿佛完全没有感受到疼痛，任由脖颈鲜血流下：“因为邪染根本不是传统的生物病毒……而是……电子信息病毒啊！”

05 你喜欢哪个色号的口红……

非常君一边飙车一边解释：“国内邪染第一例三分钟前在云海市中心某公寓楼爆发，受害者是一名点开莫名网站链接的高中女生。她的症状和国外爆发的邪染案例完全相同，类似于吸毒者的状态，精神疯癫，而病发之前唯一接触的就是她手机上的网站……”  
鬼麒主戴着手铐坐在众人之间，好心地解释道：“邪染病毒是一种前所未有的网络病毒，仅仅通过声音和画面刺激听觉和视觉，就可以控制人的精神，你们一定想像不出那是一种怎样美妙的画面和声音……”  
“精神毒品，在网络如此发达的如今，它会潜藏在每一个木马病毒里，发展和蔓延的速度是传统生物病毒的亿万倍……”玉逍遥头疼道：“你已经说过很多次了。”  
“所以你们应该明白，你们已经不能做什么来阻止了，邪染病毒蔓延全K国，只需要半个小时。到时候全境沦亡，国将不存，你们又为谁效忠呢？”  
“不劳你操心，因为我们会阻止它，”玉逍遥微笑说：“你听说过不可能的任务吗？”  
然而他并没有等到话痨鬼麒主的回答。回头一看，男人居然被不胜其烦的君奉天用枪托砸晕了。  
玉逍遥：“……”

云海市全市的总电源和无线网络枢纽，就在云海机场的绝密地下室中。  
“同志们准备好了吗？”玉逍遥撬开机场排水管道，一边猫腰钻入一边正了正耳机。  
“ok。”非常君一身西装革履，推着明黄色的行李箱，像一个最最普通的出差业务员，悠悠漫步在开阔明亮的候机区：“不过我们这样潜入国/家严密保护的禁地，大概会被判几年呢？”  
“你不如担心整个云海的电源和网络被我们切断之后会发生什么。”玉逍遥说。  
非常君摸摸下巴：“这票玩得好像有点大？”

另一边，君奉天和默云徽直接闯进了机场警卫监控室，干脆利落地让那些机场安保们暂时休息一下。  
“二、二师兄……”默云徽看着君奉天毫不犹豫地用手刀击昏警员，目瞪口呆。  
“怎么了？”君奉天盯着屏幕手速如飞，连个眼神也懒得分给他。  
“……没什么，”默云徽笑了笑：“您真是……帅爆了。”

“你应该在这里左拐。”地冥说。  
“我怎么感觉你在驴我，”玉逍遥愤愤不平：“机场的下水管道有那么复杂吗？”  
“少废话，”地冥声音一贯地慵懒：“天迹我劝你快点走，你现在在厕所的正下方，不久将会有人冲马桶。”  
玉逍遥：“……”

非常君的手机叮咚一声，收到了君奉天用几分钟制作的自编小软件----整个机场地下的位置路线图和对应的地面位置。密密麻麻十分复杂的路线和通道上，发光的只有一个黄点和一个蓝点----那是玉逍遥和非常君的位置。  
“还有一百米，现在你向东走，”君奉天指示道：“一旦你们的位置重合，光点会变成绿色，表示你的行李箱中的磁铁发挥作用。记住，必须保持绿色的状态，不然玉逍遥就有危险。这个软件会显示你们的步速频率，记得必须保持一致。”

另一边，玉逍遥经历了七拐八拐和与地冥无休止的斗嘴后终于按照计划打开了机场秘密地下室中电力总控制室的门。  
他轻轻按下靴子上的按钮，然后用力一蹬门框，跃上了天花板----一股磁铁的巨大吸力使他轻而易举地竖直倒挂在天花板上。  
一层钢筋水泥之上，非常君的手机屏幕上显示绿色的光点。  
玉逍遥戴上侦测眼镜，看了眼密布地下、部分蔓延到半空的红外线防盗网，轻轻呼出一口气：“瓜，走吧。”

机场内一片熙来攘往，人们行色匆匆，完全想象不到身边隔着一层地板的惊险操作：  
“往左半步，我要躲一根线。”  
然而非常君轻轻一动立即被呵止：“你这是半步吗？我差点掉下去了！”玉逍遥一只脚悬在天花板上惊险非常：“好了，现在往右边一点钟方向前进10米。”  
“呃，”非常君看了眼手机，确认这个方向是玉逍遥别无选择的，犹豫道：“可是……”  
“可是你个头啊，我就应该叫奉天来，”玉逍遥身处红外线网络中动作僵硬，冷汗都流下来了：“快点，哥的命就在你手上了。”  
“不是的好友，”非常君也擦了擦汗：“这个方向，前面不巧，有个传送带……”  
玉逍遥：“……你说的是我理解的那种机场传送带吗？”  
非常君欣然道：“对啊，它的速度可能比我的步速要快，好友你加油？”  
玉逍遥深吸一口气：“君奉天你能听到吗？”  
正全神贯注监视着他们的君奉天没想到忽然被叫了全名，莫名其妙地嗯了一声。  
“你不能始乱终弃，记得带我们的孩子来看我。”他说的是他们俩已经签好准备收养的孤儿院里的小男孩，然而其他不知情人士完全就不是那么想了。  
这种时候君奉天根本懒得解释：“非常君，直接走。”  
然而非常君踏上传送带的那一刹那，君奉天虚握的拳攥紧了，骨节凸起发白，指尖陷到肉里，几乎要抠出血来。  
他眼睛一眨不眨，紧盯着屏幕上那代表安全的绿点速度均匀地通过了一段距离，几秒钟仿佛几个世纪。  
绿点停下了。  
“啊，我真的是天下无敌。”耳机里立刻响起了玉逍遥熟悉的自恋声音：“奉天你有没有更爱我一点？”  
君奉天垂了垂眸，松开冒汗的掌心悄悄吹了吹：“专心。”  
“好嘛，你就说一句嘛！爱不爱我？”这声音简直带了撒娇了。  
“天迹，”君奉天还没说话，地冥的声音就插入了：“你什么时候能不需要眩者提醒你这是公频？”  
“你好烦，”君奉天靠回椅背呼出一口气：“我爱你，最爱你，可以了吧？”  
“等一等，”这回是非常君打断了告白现场：“我可不可以问一下天迹好友你确定是在这个位置吗？”  
“啊？又有什么问题？”玉逍遥咋呼道：“我已经开始撬总电箱了，可能要一会，你别动啊。”  
非常君又有些纠结：“可是……”  
没错，他现在的具体位置，正是在一家国际知名的女士化妆品名牌专卖店门口的----柜台边上，俗称挡路。  
非常君站在柜台正中，礼貌而歉意地向售货员小姐笑了笑。

“这款香水是我们纯天然无添加的、材料最高档的一款，客人你眼光真好。”  
“嗯，”非常君摇了摇那个小瓶子：“请问一下它有什么成分呢？”  
“雪柠、伯爵、夜莲、龙吻舌、腊月盛开的百合。”  
“腊月盛开的百合？”非常君装作很有兴趣的样子：“怎么会有这种东西呢？”  
“很好，非常君你再买一会，我大概还有十分钟。”玉逍遥拆下了电箱壳子：“都送给十七号好了。”  
非常君朝小姐做了个手势，捂住耳机偏过头：“你说什么？都用我的钱？公费报销有没有？”  
“没有，顺便帮我买一瓶送奉天。”  
非常君认命地拿起了第十种香水。  
小姐捂着嘴偷笑：“先生您真用心，是给女朋友买吗？”  
“嗯，给朋友。”  
“那这一款怎么样，很适合女孩子哦。它叫贝斯特的诱惑。”  
“什么贝斯特的诱惑？？”  
正在此时，掉线许久的地冥忽然发声：“眩者在监控里看见了，这家店的香水都太低档，非常君你真是庸俗。”  
“呃，”非常君看了看那香水包装上几万块的标价，顿了顿说：“请问有没有口红？”  
“当然有了，”小姐拿出一个大盒子，里面千奇百怪的色号看得非常君眼花缭乱：“先生您看看这一款……”  
非常君几乎要崩溃：“不好意思我打个电话，”他迅速地点下某人的号码飞快道：“喂亲爱的你想要哪个色号的口红？”  
“电话给我我跟她说。”  
前台小姐接过电话，礼貌道：“喂小姐……呃，先生？”  
然后非常君就只需要微笑着搓手捂着自己的信用卡旁观即可。

十分钟后，玉逍遥剪断了那根至关重要的电线。  
以机场地下室为中心，所有的光亮迅速熄灭，几秒之间，整个云海陷入黑暗之中。  
玉逍遥这才想起刚刚借着买香水调戏师弟却没有得到他回应的事儿：“奉天呢？”  
“刚刚发现了八岐的人，他去追了。”  
“啊？？”玉逍遥大惊：“他一个人去的？但是现在不是全城停电了吗？我是队长你们跟我报告了吗？”  
“君奉天要去谁拦得住？”地冥嘲讽地说：“你个妻管严，刚刚跟你说有用吗？”

正值黑夜，无光的云海陷入一片混乱。不过上层领/导/人们已经秘密通知了警/局，以意外断网断电为由安抚了民众。  
而君奉天此时唯一的想法就是：绝对不能让他们把病毒带到下一个城市。  
天知道玉逍遥刚刚冒险的时候他心里是什么感受。  
还剩下四个人，而他只有一把枪。  
这里是一栋废弃的大楼三楼，他背靠着立柱轻轻喘息。  
他无名指上的婚戒闪烁着焦急的光芒，但是早已被他静音。  
他深吸一口气，摸了摸肩膀上流血的伤口，然后转身开/枪。  
一声惨叫。  
还有三个人。  
看着那三个男人中间那只银白色的手提箱，他思索了会，从口袋里掏出手/雷，然后亲了亲项链上玉逍遥的名字。  
他轻轻拧开戒指的传声口没头没尾地告了句白，接着直接冲出掩护，拉开手/雷向敌人扔去，一枪击破窗户，不顾碎裂的玻璃毫不犹豫地跳了下去----  
玉逍遥站在楼下看见的就是这样一副景象。  
他同样毫不犹豫地做出了最愚蠢的选择：几步上前伸出双臂，接住了飞速下坠的身躯。

06 把你的帽子摘了……

“活该。”  
“无药可救。”  
“真是可怜。”  
在队友的嫌弃三连中，玉逍遥吊着石膏固定的手臂，怡然自得地享受着君奉天喂他吃饭的待遇。  
“奉天，我不要那个，要肉。”  
“不行，你每天就只吃肉，营养不均衡。”  
“那是因为我天天都要极限操作的好吗，”玉逍遥一双紫眸泪眼汪汪，特别具有迷惑性：“奉天可怜可怜我吧！”  
君奉天：“……”认命地夹了红烧肉往他嘴里一捅。  
“呜呜呜里好粗暴！”玉逍遥含含糊糊地咀嚼食物。  
“二师兄你别喂他！”默云徽都看不下去了。  
“所以我们现在要去哪里？”好不容易咽下了红烧肉，因为住院而感觉自己与社会脱节的队长立刻提出了自己的问题：“我不在的时候发生了什么？”  
“御天者是被邪染控制的D国特工莫召奴，不过现在已经稳定下来了。鬼麒主带着病毒逃跑了，但是警方已经锁定了他的位置，一页书前辈他们已经准备亲自上阵声势浩荡地端他们的老巢了。”  
“军方终于肯解密了啊，”玉逍遥松了口气。  
“并不是，连警方也以为他们是普通的贩毒团伙，”非常君解释说：“所以我们是被派去确保这次行动万无一失的。”  
“对了好友，”玉逍遥脑回路清奇地想起了什么：“你给十七号买的万把块钱的香水最后怎么样了？”  
“你说贝斯特的诱惑吗？”非常君微笑说：“地冥好友十分嫌弃它的质量，把它成分分解出来，做成了一种很不错的隐形追踪颜料，很神奇的，你有兴趣吗？”  
“我真为你感到悲哀。”玉逍遥拍拍他的肩膀。

人来人往的娱乐广场，穿着长风衣休闲装的年轻男子坐在喷水池边沿，翘起纤长优美的小腿，托着腮无聊地观察着脚边觅食的鸽子。  
“你真是越看越可爱，”玉逍遥提着杯奶茶晃悠过来，扯了君奉天的手腕，在突出的那块骨头处不知道绕了什么玩意儿。  
君奉天收手一看，才发现这神经病在他手腕上绑了一只大红色的爱心形气球。  
“啊，系牢了。”玉逍遥翻过他的手心亲了一口。  
君奉天晃了晃手臂：“……你无不无聊。”  
“不无聊啊，”玉逍遥坦然说：“你有没有发现啊，我们在一起之后从来没像这样约过会诶。”  
君奉天很想说他们并不是在约会。  
玉逍遥前倾了身子，双水撑在君奉天的大腿上，半闭着眼，眼睫毛满怀期待地翕动着，随后自认为非常可爱地撅起了嘴：“瓜多买的水果味润唇膏，想尝一尝吗？”  
眼见那晶莹水润的唇都凑到自己鼻尖了，君奉天微微侧首，迎了上去----  
然而，通讯器忽然震动发声：  
“情况有变，请求支援！”

“你说鬼麒主被他们围在天台？”君奉天以百米赛跑的速度拾级而上。  
“呃，准确来说是御天者。但是他蒙着面，我们不能确定他是谁。不过他身边的箱子确实是邪染病毒唯一的母体，所幸还没来得及投放。”  
“二师兄你不用上来了，”默云徽气急败坏的声音忽然传来：“妈的他居然把u盘拆成两半喂鸽子去了！”  
“喂鸽子？”君奉天头一次觉得有些状况外，他趴在大楼窗口仰头向上看，只见一只洁白的和平鸽悠悠然拍打着翅膀飞下：“……是我看见的那只吗？”  
“就是就是！”默云徽激动道：“大师兄它向你飞过来了！啊！到鸽子群里了！你快点发挥你的超人能力抓住它啊！”  
君奉天一看这情形就知道要糟。七楼之下，玉逍遥站在一群悠然踱步的鸽子中一动不敢动，仰头与他面面相觑。  
“玉逍遥你不许动！”君奉天一眼瞥见一只水桶，掏出地冥的追踪颜料滴入一滴，当机立断一脚将那桶水从七楼直接踹下去----  
轰然巨响以及水流倾泻的声音，夹杂着玉逍遥的嚎叫：  
“谋杀亲夫啊啊啊！”  
玉逍遥捂着脑袋浑身湿透，身边的鸽子扑棱着湿淋淋的翅膀惊慌地四散飞去。

“干得漂亮！”  
“二师兄威武！”  
非常君发给每人一副看似普通的平光眼镜：“追踪颜料是荧光绿色的，透过这副眼镜还可以追踪鸽子的定位，我们需要在一天之内在全云海找齐这38只鸽子，因为它们的新陈代谢速度还挺快。”  
君奉天戴上眼镜微微皱眉：“玉逍遥把你的帽子摘了。”  
“诶？”玉逍遥莫名其妙：“为什么啊奉天，这个是你买给我的，我很珍惜的！”  
“好友，需要我提醒你你现在全身都是绿油油的颜色吗？”非常君好意提示道。  
玉逍遥：“……”

不得不说云海小队效率惊人。  
半天之后，他们追着最后三只鸽子来到了一所市重点高中。  
“两位师兄？”默云徽站在校园围墙前懵了。  
此时此刻，他的男神二师兄正骑在墙头晃荡双腿，仿佛对翻墙的操作熟练得不得了的样子。  
而他家流氓大师兄已经站在了墙的另一边取笑他：“原来我们小默云是好学生，翻墙也不会啊？”  
“快点，”君奉天不耐烦地向他伸出手：“高中保安查的比较严，我们不好从正门混进去。”  
可是……默云徽欲哭无泪：另两位一个染发一个化妆的就这么大摇大摆地一边与保安师傅大眼瞪小眼一边走进去了啊！  
他的两位师兄就是不承认是在假公济私，特意回忆高中时期愉快的翘课时光罢了。  
“有一只鸽子飞离教学区了，我们分组行动，你们快点呀。”  
事不宜迟，默云徽咬咬牙，人生第一次违反了校规。

君奉天戴着黑框眼镜披着轻夹克，胳膊里夹着本书，走路带风，青春气息演绎得十分完美。  
玉逍遥则干脆汗衫加汽水，熟练得仿佛刚刚上完体育课。  
透过眼镜，君奉天瞧见一只绿油油的鸽子站在教室的窗棂。  
他捅了捅玉逍遥。  
“后排两位同学，”老师不满地说：“你们是这个班的吗？都高三了还走错班级！你们还想不想高考了？！”  
“老师，”玉逍遥很无辜地说：“这两个班的进度差不多嘛。”  
“差不多？”老师更气：“谁跟你说差不多的！这个班晚了一节课！上来做这道题，看看你有没有好好听课！”  
“奉天，”玉逍遥眼神示意自己的同桌：“物理诶，你会不会？”  
“我是云海的技术专科，这不废话吗？”君奉天白了他一眼，一扔手里的笔，扯了扯衬衫袖子慵懒地站了起来。  
趁着君奉天写第三种写法吸引老师和全班注意力的当儿，玉逍遥翻出了窗子。  
“小鸽子……”他满脸堆笑地朝那只惊恐警惕的鸽子勾手指：“来哥哥这边……”  
很可惜，玉逍遥并没有经验。鸽子可不是小时候的妹妹这样的生物。  
玉逍遥站在窗子凸出的窄窄一条窗檐上举步维艰。  
鸽子退了几步，拍拍翅膀。  
玉逍遥心里一凉。  
鸽子纯黑的眼珠好奇地对这个笑容逐渐僵硬的人类转了转，然后慢悠悠地梳理了会自己的翅膀，轻捷地飞走了。  
几乎悬空站在五层楼上的玉逍遥：“……”  
左下方的窗子忽然被从里面打开，君奉天拉住他的裤腿：“这个窗户是厕所，别怕，跳。”  
玉逍遥咽了口口水，估摸着刚刚那个物理教室确实回不去了，试了试滑溜溜的墙壁，借着惯性滑了过去，就这么毫无依凭----还好君奉天及时接住了他。  
玉逍遥一脚踏在厕所单间的马桶上，君奉天还搂着他的腿。  
然而，忘记锁的门就在这时被从外打开。惊慌失措的女孩子只看见君奉天的侧脸紧紧贴在玉逍遥双腿之间某个部位之上，不知道误会到哪里去了：“对、对不起我什么都没看见……你们继续！”  
玉逍遥听见门外传来尖叫：“……你进了女厕所？”  
“只有这个窗户比较近。”君奉天说。  
“我忽然感觉我们好像变态啊。”玉逍遥心有余悸。  
“我也觉得。”君奉天也有些窘迫。  
“所以奉天你可以稍微把你的脸颊移开一点了吗？”  
“……”

与此同时。  
“啊，不好意思，我要的是那一瓶水。”中午的食堂大排长龙，非常君站在长龙的首位，慢慢吞吞地指指点点：“对，对，啊不是……我不要冰红茶，我要的是豆奶……好，再来一箱牛奶好吗？师傅您小心点，东西重，别闪到腰。”  
小卖部的角落里，一只鸽子正在欢快地啄食着散落的米粒。  
非常君偷偷瞥了眼鸽子的位置：“啊师傅，要不我自己进去拿吧，我还要三箱红牛。”  
“你要三箱？”师傅惊了。  
“是啊，高三熬夜伤不起啊，”非常君很自然地扯出了自己身后的同学：“你看我室友这黑眼圈，唉……”  
地冥优雅地说：“你们这边有卖现磨咖啡吗？最好是咖啡豆的那种。”  
“好样的，好友你拖一会。”非常君不顾身后排队人群的怨声载道，翻进了小卖部朝鸽子走去……

结果地冥还真的要到了咖啡豆，喂鸽子吃了下去。  
“你加了什么东西，它为什么拉得那么干净？”非常君疑惑道。  
“一点梅子的粉末罢了，”地冥啧了声：“不是这只，放了吧。”  
非常君：“……你没发现它已经虚脱到飞不起来了吗？”

操场上。  
“为什么我正在拯救全K国，却还是逃不过1000米的命运。”被体育老师赶鸭子上架的玉逍遥一脸悲催：“我就长得那么像学生吗？”  
君奉天跑在他外侧跑道正准备超过他：“比一比？”  
“比谁先抓到半个操场之外的小鸽子？赌注呢？”  
“谁输了就要教小默云近战，教会为止。”  
“好可怕的赌注，那师兄要全力以赴了！”  
几百米之外的默云徽打了个喷嚏，完全不知道他被两位师兄当做了什么样的存在。  
当然，后来因为这事他得到了他家男神的武功亲传，就是后话了。

“我们这边的鸽子也不是。”  
“好运气啊，最后一只才抽到奖？”非常君说：“我们正在走来，不过奇怪的是，那只鸽子的位置似乎在大马路上？”  
“怎么可能，瓜你搞错了吧？”玉逍遥刚说完这句话，便赫然见到一座玻璃天桥----联通教学区和食宿区之间马路的步行天桥。  
“中午怕学生过马路不安全，专门用来联通食堂和教室的。”非常君解释说。  
“这种没用的事情你就不需要多说了吧，哦，我看见鸽子了。”  
“呃，我们也看见你们了。”

在中午繁忙的人行天桥正中间，云海小队的五位队员面面相觑。他们的头顶上是玻璃天花板，一只小巧的爪子踩在透明是玻璃上，如此轻盈，却带着毁灭性的力量。  
众人：“……”  
只见那鸽子朝下看了看，悠然拍拍翅膀，飞走了。

07 这故事是个he……

学校门口停着三辆摩托车，很显然是坏学生的飙车用型号。  
他们熟练地撬了锁。  
玉逍遥对没多想坐在他身后的非常君说：“你下去。”  
非常君：？  
玉逍遥朝君奉天找找手：“我当然是要载我的美人啦。”  
非常君：……  
“诶坐我前面，”玉逍遥甚至阻止君奉天坐在他身后的意图：“坐前面我好抱着你。”  
君奉天：“……”那么风骚的吗？  
玉逍遥一手持着车把，一手搂住君奉天的腰。君奉天腰细，特别好握，他用两指硌着凸出的肋骨，虎口轻轻钳着凹陷的腰窝，微微使了点力掐着，有些令人浮想联翩的暧昧。  
地冥坐上了非常君的车。  
但是默云徽显然是个不会读空气的：“大师兄我不会骑车！”  
玉逍遥挥挥手：“自己摸索吧。”然后绝尘而去。  
默云徽：……

很快君奉天就发现玉逍遥这回居然飙车比非常君还快，而且这人紧紧搂着他的腰，下巴搁在他肩膀上，像一种求安慰的大型猫科动物，情绪不太对头。  
“玉逍遥你疯了？？慢点啊！”非常君的声音随着被他扔掉的通讯器消失在风里。他甩开同伴，开始走回头路，疯狂的风将两人的头发衣服吹得狂野非常。  
“奉天，坐在前面能开枪吗？我扶着你。”  
君奉天点了点头。  
“这件事太危险，我只信得过你，让你受累了。”  
玉逍遥拐入一条小巷，放慢了车速。  
“什么话，”君奉天眯起眼架着枪对一拍荒凉的楼房扫射：“他们是谁的人？”  
“你觉得我们追的u盘是真货吗？”玉逍遥反问说：“或者说我们有见过真正的鬼麒主吗？”  
“嗯---”君奉天没空表达惊讶：“你什么时候发现的？”  
“只是猜测，八岐派来阻碍我们的人太少，”玉逍遥耸耸肩：“但是现在这一路的火力可以证明一切了。”  
“师兄，”君奉天忽然靠到身后男人的胸膛上，拿细腻的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他没来得及剃干净的下巴尖：“我们生死与共。”  
“你突然这样我真的好不习惯，”玉逍遥明显被那句“师兄”吓到了，不过到这时候也没忘了撒娇：“明明抛下我的一直都是你啊。”  
“不会了，”君奉天认真说：“任务结束我们就去结婚，去哪你定。”  
“好啊，”玉逍遥笑了笑：“我要出资把你第一次结婚那间被炸掉的教堂建起来，在同一个地方娶你。”  
“喂谁娶谁你用词准确好不好----”  
“那个----”不远处站在高楼之上的鬼麒主忽然发声：“你们能停止卿卿我我，注意我一下吗？我可是最终boss诶。”  
这两人这才分给他一点视线。  
玉逍遥认人的体型和外表到了出神入化的程度：“哇居然是你！”  
君奉天：“……谁？”  
鬼麒主：“你忘了我了吗君奉天？我可是牵过你的手的。”  
“该死！你让我老婆牵着别人的手和别人结婚，你说你该不该杀！”  
君奉天这才想起那个本来应当被玉逍遥杀死的牧师。  
好一招金蝉脱壳……等等，这么说他旁观了自己和玉逍遥在草地上荒唐的全程？  
君奉天立马觉得无论如何这个人都留不得了。  
于是一为国仇二为家恨，他们冲上了重重把守的大楼。

真正的鬼麒主和真正的邪染病毒u盘，在大楼的顶端兴致盎然地等待着他们。

枪/声响了整整一个小时。  
天台的门被一只鲜血淋漓的手推开。  
君奉天架着玉逍遥的身子，大片黑发被肩膀上的人的血沾湿，额角的血迹蔓延到下巴，血水滴滴答答往下淌，面色苍白。  
“奉天……”玉逍遥原来一件白衣变成了红衣，同时也沾了君奉天一身，他虚弱地在君奉天耳边吐气：“你说我们这样像不像古时候新婚？真好，你就要做我娘子了……”  
“你闭嘴。”君奉天咬牙切齿地说。  
鬼麒主看得津津有味：“哦呦，他不行了吗？真可惜……怎么样君奉天，你要不要跟我走？一起为邪神效劳吧。”  
君奉天取出自己胸口的项链，将长长的毒针插入手腕。  
“你！”他这毫不犹豫的动作连鬼麒主都惊叹了。  
他觉得面前这个这个浑身是血、面色苍白的少年，眼里有一种穿透人的光芒，莫名地令人畏惧。  
君奉天轻轻阖上玉逍遥失神的双眼，虔诚吻在他的额头。  
直升机从身后飞来，鬼麒主抓住吊绳离地而起，看着天台上紧紧依偎的人影渐渐变小，内心全无胜利的喜悦。  
\----当然他也无需不平衡，因为直升机的螺旋桨就在这时候被击穿了。  
东南西北四个方向，四架军用直升机正包围着他们。  
很快他们就迫降在原来的天台上，一个个被压制着检查身份。

“玉逍遥你这个混蛋，这个毒针还真的是假的啊！”不远处传来熟悉的声音。  
“抱歉嘛奉天，我怎么可能让你陪我去死呢？诶？你眼眶有点红，怎么回事啊？”  
君奉天当然没好意思说就算明知玉逍遥装作浑身是血的样子，他还是会忍不住患得患失，因为那是他的噩梦。  
“你们两个小子想的什么拖时间的馊主意？搞成这幅样子，”特工部长蔺天刑嫌弃道：“快去擦擦，还演上瘾了是吧？！”  
“还不是蔺叔你来得太慢，我很早就通知你了好吧。”玉逍遥耍赖道。  
“话说我真的觉得孤胆英雄的戏码太不适合你，”非常君从另一架直升机上慢悠悠走下来。  
“就是嘛，打不过就跑，跑不成就喊朋友来帮忙打，逍遥哥的原则了解一下。”玉逍遥笑嘻嘻，却忽然表情一扭曲：“嘶奉天你干什么很痛诶！”  
君奉天不满地戳了戳他身上某处真的伤口：“打不过就跑你说的啊。”  
玉逍遥捉住他作乱的手，好好牵着拉到自己活跳跳的胸口：“感受一下？”  
“切。”君奉天不屑一顾，却也任由他拉着。年轻而紧致、温热的、富有弹性的肌肤，渗透着薄薄的汗水，鼓点一样轻微的震动安抚着他的手心。  
他现在好想真实感受一下这人的存在，用最彻底而激烈的形式。  
心有灵犀，玉逍遥向蔺天刑告了个假：“蔺叔，那个，善后就你解决啦？”  
蔺天刑眼不见心不烦：“快滚。”

被压在刚刚血战现场门外的树干上的时候，君奉天装作莫名其妙的样子：“你干嘛。”  
玉逍遥解了他两颗衬衫扣子，看着那里露出的一小片莹白肌肤，笑道：“我们算算账？”  
“从楼上跳下来，是我不该，我欠你一次，”君奉天说：“可是刚刚替我挡刀，却又是你的过错了。我们功过相抵，两不相欠。”  
“啊？”玉逍遥并没想到还有这种操作。  
君奉天刷拉一声解下皮带，顺从地将牛仔裤直接扯到膝盖：“但是为了庆祝祖国和平百姓安康，我觉得我们可以来一次。”

凌乱的黑发磨蹭在粗糙的枝丫上，白皙的脸颊蒸起淡粉的薄云。睫毛轻轻翕动，被翠色的水泽沾湿而挂起小小的珍珠，雾蒙蒙一片笼罩着眼角眉梢，伴着不受控制而微启一线的薄唇里呼出的热气和呻吟，蒸腾出一片湿漉漉的艳色。  
君奉天能感到树皮外的汁液渗透他脊背部分的衬衫衣料，再下去，粗糙的触感令白嫩的腿根磨擦出红痕。  
而这一切还仅仅是前戏，玉逍遥埋首在他腿间服侍他：用手、用嘴抚慰着阳物和两边的囊袋，还时不时吸溜他的腿根内测，甚至越来越放肆，用舌头咂入身后的禁地来。  
那温热的触感让君奉天反应很大地一激灵：“你敢。”  
“不敢不敢，”玉逍遥赶紧收敛收敛：“我用手，乖，奉天，师兄只用手可以了吧。”  
君奉天泄过一次，晕晕乎乎被玉逍遥沾了白液涂抹在上唇，又被灼热的唇舌舔去，那人咂摸得津津有味，活像撒了糖霜又故意舔掉的小孩。  
然后他才被翻过身，双手扶着树干，微微塌下腰翘起臀，顺从地迎接入侵的手指。  
每次用这个姿势行这事的时候，玉逍遥最受不了的就是君奉天转过头审视他的动作的目光。  
\----一开始还是会害羞的，但架不住君奉天性子里的轻狂总是占大多数，熟练了之后可称一声……浪荡。  
“唔，快一点啊……”君奉天自己拨了拨汗湿粘在额上的留海：“我站得很酸的……嗯……你别---喂你打我做什么！”  
玉逍遥也不知道是什么本能促使他轻轻抽打在君奉天丰满的臀部上。  
“你说的……第一庆祝祖国和平……”又是一声响亮的巴掌，“第二庆祝百姓安康……”从解开的裤链中弹出的坚硬性器最后一次抽打在臀缝之上：“这第三嘛，当然是庆祝我可以娶奉天为妻，生生世世永不离弃……”  
与插入的动作同时，玉逍遥覆上君奉天有些颤抖但是倔强地压抑着的身子，咬上他的唇。

玉逍遥双手掐着君奉天的腰，如同君奉天疼痛中抓着树干那样紧。额角一滴汗水流下，他好不容易松开情人已经被自己掐出痕迹的细腰，咬了咬自己的手背：“放松宝贝，你还是好紧……”  
君奉天额头和鼻尖抵在树干上，盯着一只蚂蚁试图转移自己的注意力：“你以为我想……啊！”  
玉逍遥浅浅地动了动，那过分干涩的地方不情不愿地贡献了一点水声。  
“……直接动，”君奉天不耐烦了：“我为你流的血还少吗？”  
“哈，这句话可有歧义啊奉天。”玉逍遥虽然仍是不愿，但毫无疑问每次君奉天主动诱惑他都会让他失控。  
“啊啊！嗯……”面对忽然凶猛起来的男朋友，君奉天一时没准备，晃晃荡荡靠着树干才勉强站稳。  
“这个频率喜欢么？”玉逍遥安抚地吻了吻他的耳垂。  
君奉天无暇回答。刚刚的真枪实战无疑消耗了他大量的体力，再面对玉逍遥的枪让他有点吃不消。  
随着身后猛烈的抽插，每一次他的大腿都会撞击在树干上。有些淫液顺着腿根流下，浸湿根本没脱到底的牛仔裤。那裤子束手束脚地挂在膝盖，根本没人有空去管它。  
玉逍遥只不过把他身体的一部分捅入他的身体里，不管生理上的快感如何，仅仅是这种互相占有的方式就让他们痴迷。  
又几十下亦或是几百下之后，考虑到君奉天还要穿上裤子见蔺天刑，玉逍遥抽出来射在了外面。  
“奉天……”  
“再来一次。”君奉天眼角红红的，但是没有明显的泪痕。  
“你确定？”几乎是顷刻，玉逍遥就发觉自己刚刚发泄过的性器半硬起来：“你站得动吗？”  
“站不动就跪着，你废话怎么那么多。”君奉天无所谓地说。  
“我本来不想让你哭的……”玉逍遥无奈地笑了笑，轻轻刮了刮这轻狂小子的鼻子，扶着他的腰再次长驱直入。

默云徽经过这片树林的时候听见有人在压着嗓子哭，还有一些奇奇怪怪的撞击声和水声。他摇了摇头，提醒自己自己已经成年了，然后装作什么也没听见地走了过去。

08 尾声

人满为患的教堂里，雕花的彩色玻璃下，一排排洒满阳光的洁白长凳上坐着一群群狐朋狗友，一个个都磕着非常君分发的瓜子儿。  
一位白发苍苍的牧师正为一对新婚夫妇祝福洗礼。做新娘的英俊潇洒，做新郎的……也英俊潇洒，佳偶天成，赏心悦目。  
“这位先生，你是否愿意娶这位先生为妻，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于她，直到离开世界---”牧师说到这里自觉这台词怎么那么拗口，怎么念怎么奇怪。  
“我愿意。”  
“这位先生，你是否---”  
“我愿意。”  
“那么，接下来请你们交换戒指---”  
忽然，一把匕首抵住了牧师的脖颈，一身白色西装、挺拔而俊俏的新娘站在他身后厉声呵斥：“怎么又是你！”  
“是啊，”玉逍遥也面色不佳：“怎么老是你。”  
鬼麒主扯下了面具，带着卷土重来的微笑。  
“呃，不出意外我们又有新任务了，”非常君在台下耸耸肩，看了看表：“还有三分钟。”  
“等等，”玉逍遥悲伤愤懑：“那我的交换戒指抛绣球喝交杯酒回忆往昔岁月一个小时激情告白拍婚纱照等等等等安排呢？为什么不能让我把婚结完？如果我们所处的世界是一篇同人小说的平行世界的话，那作者你的良心呢！”  
“你吵死了，从简吧，”君奉天扯过他精心打扮的领结，闭上眼吻了上去。


End file.
